


A Dark Aura

by seaweedbrainy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Doctor!Will, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Living Together, Lots of dorkness, M/M, The characters are on their 20s, Writer!Nico, and weirdness, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaweedbrainy/pseuds/seaweedbrainy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when they are having the best time of their life, Nico di Angelo's greatest fear suddenly showed up.</p><p>Nico sensed it. The familiar and dark aura of death is clinging on Will Solace's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you dare leave me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's fear arises at the most unexpected time.

Lately, Nico has been hunted by nightmares. 

Nightmares are never good for anyone, demigods in particular for it is often considered as a bad omen. But what's weird about this is Nico di Angelo, a guy who is capable of controlling his dreams, is having nightmares. 

His angelic sleeping face is no longer angelic. It is now a face where in anxiety and worry is evident.

At around two in the morning, Will jolted awake with the shuffling of the bed and soft panting that came from Nico's lips.

"Nico?"

After a second or so, Nico stopped moving but that's not enough of a reassurance for Will. He touched Nico's hand and immediately withdrew.

_Too cold. His body temperature is too damn cold._

Nico is freezing and although it is not written across Will's face, he is quite anxious.

How could he not? This is Nico di Angelo we are talking about. The guy has been through a lot and Will just wanted to do everything in his power to make sure the son of Hades is just fine.

Will breathed heavily. First thing to remember as a healer;  _calm down and do not panic._ After remembering, he forced himself to collect his thoughts and regain his composure.

"Nico." Will gave him a soft shake. "Nico, you need to wake up."

The panting went back, and this time, heavier. Nico's chest rises and falls quickly and repeatedly.

"Hey, hey, Nico, wake up." Will shook him a little harder than the previous one.

Nico looked like he was about to scream but almost immediately, he saw Will on his peripheral vision and was able to control himself in the matter of milliseconds. "Will," he muttered in a deep morning voice and let out a sigh.

The water on Nico's eyes did not go unnoticed. Will has a lot of questions to make himself at ease but first things first; tend to the patient's health.

Will helped Nico to sit up. "Hey. Thank Apollo you're okay. Calm down, Nics. Just a moment."

Will left and returned with a glass of water. Seeing as Nico is in no condition to hold the glass by himself, the son of Apollo brought the glass near his mouth and tilted it, allowing Nico to take small sips of water.

"Thanks, Will," Nico muttered weakly.

Once the glass is empty, he placed it on the side table and sat on the edge of the bed on Nico's left. 

Gently, Will held his boyfriend's freezing, shaky hands and closed his eyes to concentrate. A moment later, he opened his eyes and squeezed Nico's hands before letting go. "Well, there's no physical pain and you're not sick either. But you're still trembling and I felt something dark that could only mean one thing; emotional pain. Say, what happened?" 

Nico blinked and rushed on to Will to hug him tightly. Will was taken aback by surprise but returned the hug, nevertheless. "Can we forget about you being a serious healer and all that for once? Will, just stay beside me for the mean time." The son of Hades closed his eyes.

 _The comforting aura that radiates through Will is really nice._ Nico thought.  _I'd never hesitate to give a hug like this again._

Sighing in relief, the healer smiled and patted his head. "Hmm, healers always tend on their patient's need so I'll do that, yeah."

Will pulled back from the hug to properly talk to Nico. "I can feel that your mood improved. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I am." Nico grinned sheepishly. It's funny how his moods change so easily; but this time from intense fear, anxiety and depression to nothing but bliss. As far as he knows, only Will Solace is capable of doing this unimaginable and wonderful things to him. "Sorry for making you worried, Will. I've been having nightmares."

"Ah, of course you're okay. Your doctor is the one you love, after all." Will laughed lightly. "Nah, no worries. It's alright. I love you, you dork. Do you want to talk about it?" He pecked a kiss on Nico's cheeks.

That simple gesture is enough to make di Angelo's face glow a light shade of red.

"Hmm? You're the dork one. I love you too, Solace." Nico smiled genuinely. "Maybe not now? I honestly don't want to think about it for now. But I swear to the River Styx that I would tell you soon."

"Yeah, that's great. Anyway, it's only—" Will glanced at the small clock above the side table. "2:27 AM."

Nico reached for his body pillow, hugged it and buried half of his face. "It's _that_ early? I don't feel like sleeping. Besides, I don't think I could sleep _at all_."

Will tilted his head while observing Nico's every move. "Ah, I have an idea."

Frowning, Nico asked, "Are you sure? I bet you're tired so you should just sleep. You need sleep. You have an early work. Will, you don't have to worry about me. I feel alright by now. I just don't want to sleep."

"You rambling like that just gives me the idea that you are not fine at all." Will chuckled. "Who said I'm worrying about you? You're strong so I don't have to— but that doesn't mean I won't help you or anything when you are in trouble. Hmph. Besides, you're the one who said that you want me to be beside you."

"Fine, fine." Nico squared his shoulders. After all, he wanted to spend more time with his partner too. "What are you planning to do?"

"We could grab something to eat then we could go out at the backyard. Y'know, stargazing? Just lying there without any worry? Also, fresh air is good for you," Will answered casually.

Nico raised his eyebrows, his mind racing with thoughts. Considering Will's suggestion, he brought his eyebrows down once again. "Okay. Sounds great. Well then, prepare the food, weirdo. I'll get the bed fixed."

Nico get up and quickly arranged the bed while Will got out of their shared bedroom in order to prepare for the sandwich with peanut butter fillings and a glass of water each. 

Five minutes later, the couple ate the sandwich quietly as they went out and sat on the blanket over the grass in their backyard. Nico is the first one to finish eating his bread so he laid down with his arms supporting his head. Will did the same.

"The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" Nico smiled. "The moon is shining brightly today. And the wind does not disappoint too."

Will turned to the side to face his lover. Nico, who noticed this, faced Will as well. "They may all be very beautiful but I know something that stands out."

"And what is it, you dork?" Nico's face is starting to be filled with that familiar shade of red.

Will replied casually, "A perfectly applied bandage. Nothing beats a perfectly applied bandage."

Nico turned away and grumbled. He mumbled something but it was too soft for Will to understand.

"Eh?" Will laughed loudly which caused Nico to roll his eyes. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Don't kill me! That most beautiful _something_ is none other than your face, of course."

"I still hate you for keeping my hopes up at the first time," Nico mumbled and refused to look at him. He is a blushing dork at the moment and there's no way he is willing to boost Will's ego by showing him that. "Stay away from me now."

"Just stay beside me for the mean time~" Will imitated Nico and laughed his ass off once again.

"Shut up, Solace!" Nico finally turned around and gave his best glare.

However, Will, being the dork he is, leaned closer and decided that this is the perfect moment to kiss his beloved and cute boyfriend. The passionate and gentle kiss melted Nico's annoyance and allowed him to concentrate on the sweet moment by kissing Will back.

Will is the first one to pull from the kiss. Nico only gave Will a second to breath before wrapping his arms around Will's neck and kissing him once again. Holding tightly, he deepened the kiss and made it more passionate.

Both of them made sure to enjoy every lasting second and to forget their worries even for a while. They needed to be positive from time to time despite of the threats of this world and for being a demigod in the mortal world. They needed to clear their mind of their problems for the mean time to focus on the beautiful and intense moment that they are sharing.

As long as they have together, nothing could really go wrong. 

After pulling from the kiss, they both ended up panting and catching their breaths.

"The Lord of Darkness is really good at this." Will laughed and looked at the sky.

"I wish you would stop calling me that or just giving me nicknames. All of them are horrible." Even so, a genuine smile formed on Nico's face. "Anyway, thanks. The same goes with you, to be honest."

"Oh~" A glint of mischief is evident on Will's voice. "Aren't we going to talk about how Nico di Angell blushed four times and moaned... was it thirty two times?"

Nico widened his eyes and gave Will his best glare. "Shut up!" And with a softer voice, he said, "Also, I don't remembering blushing and moaning that many times. I think you're talking about yourself."

"Hmm, denying the facts now, are we?" Will laughed teasingly. "My dad is the god of honesty! I speak nothing but the facts, Nics.  _Facts._ Yes, facts."

Nico grumbled in response.  _What a weirdo._

Yeah, it's indeed a perfect moment.

But then...

... Just when they are having the best time of their life, Nico di Angelo's greatest fear suddenly decided to show up.

Nico sensed _it_. The familiar and dark aura of death is clinging on Will Solace's body.

"Will..." Nico is very shocked inside but he did his best to hide it. He needed to hide his worry more than ever. He don't want to be questioned.

His nightmares... The dark aura that he sensed on Will... It's like pieces of a puzzle piece being connected.

He rushed forward to hug Will tightly just like what he did a couple of minutes ago, after he woke up. "I love you. I love you so much." 

_Please don't leave me yet..._

Will raised his eyebrows then patted Nico's back. "Silly guy. I love you too." 

_Will, don't you dare leave me._

For the first time in his life, Nico badly hoped that he is very wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm doing a lot of things, I may not be able to update this fanfic fastly but I'll try to update whenever I can.
> 
> Again, if you want to see something, I'm open for suggestions. Let me see what I can do!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Forgive me; I can't tell you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is back to his old self. He did not know who he can open up to about his problem once again. He can't make himself to tell anyone, not even Will Solace.

As a son of Hades, Nico di Angelo knows that he should not stop people from dying. He already did that before. He witnessed countless deaths with his naked eyes. He is used of hearing a ring on his ears whenever someone dies. He has been to the underworld and all.

Death is inevitable. Human life is too short. Nico is aware of that very fact. Why is he suddenly getting anxious and scared?

With his peripheral vision, Nico noticed the bedroom door opening, followed by Will Solace coming in with only a towel wrapped around his tamned body. He opened the cabinet to wear his uniform for work.

Nico, on the other hand, is still laying on the bed lazily while he is still lost in the deep waters of his thoughts. He considered stopping Will from going to work today for whatever reason he could make up. He also considered just telling him everything that he knows like the blunt person he is but...

"You're thinking too much again. Are you okay? You could just take this day off if you're not feeling well or something," Will said while buttoning up his shirt.

_That would be nice. But..._

"Nah, I'm alright. I'll get ready now." Sighing, he stood up and headed to the bathroom.

Nico removed all of his clothes in one go then he turned the shower on, setting it to a high temperature, trying to relax while droplets of hot water dripping down on his skin, he closed his eyes to relax his mind.

Although, the god of brain seems to be telling him, _No! Think of the pain that is soon to come! Thy shall suffer~_

Nico hissed at that thought. He washed himself quickly, mainly because he wanted to see his boyfriend and make sure that he is safe. A snake could drop on their window, bit his boyfriend and then Will could die during that time he is staying at the bathroom. Well, now, that's a silly thought. But that does not mean it's impossible to happen.

After rinsing, he immediately reached for his towel but then... Nico turned around. His towel isn't there. Curse words were muttered.

"Wiiiiiiill!" Nico yelled. "Hey, Will!"

The black haired guy peaked his head outside while covering his body with the shower curtain. "Will! Dammit, where are you?"

"Nics! What's the problem?" Will yelled back, "Wait for a few seconds. Sorry, I'm cooking."

"Ah, it's okay. It's nothing serious so I can wait. Anyway, I forgot my towel," Nico replied.

Will laughed loudly. Once the food is fully cooked, he turned off the flames, grabbed a towel from their room and gave it to Nico. "Here, nerd."

Nico tilted his head and frowned. "This is your towel, not mine." He grabbed the towel from his hand and wrapped it around his body nevertheless.

"Hmm? You like my towel though, don't you?" Will smirked, watching the guy without any hesitation or embarrassment. "See? It's very comfortable."

"My towel is more comfortable." Nico grumbled. "Plus, your color taste is horrible."

"Yellow and blue is better than your black and white towel." Will shook his head playfully.

Nico laughed. "Whatever, whatever. Let me get dressed first." With that, Nico flashed a smile and then proceeded on their bedroom. He put on a navy blue T-shirt with black jacket over it and a pair of skinny jeans. Then, he wore his I.D. over his neck.

Their breakfast is ready when Nico entered their little dining room. He sat across Will, grabbed a piece of apple and then took a small bite. Nico stared at Will.

"What?" Will sliced his omelette and then ate it before looking up at Nico to raise his eyebrows. "Come on, eat your food. It's great and healthy, I promise!"

Nico continued on eating his apple. "They said that an apple a day keeps the doctor away. Why aren't you going away?"

Shaking his head playfully, Will ate the rest of his food. "You, Nico, are such a weirdo. Eat up. We'll be late."

He placed the remaining apple on the side of his plate and began eating. It's actually not so bad, after all. "Nope, we won't be. Because today, we'll ride my motorcycle. And I'll drive."

* * *

 _Will Solace. Death. The aura. His time is near. I can feel it. I don't want to feel it._ Nico grumbled loudly.

"Sir, are you alright?" Carlene, Nico's officemate, asked. "You seem so stressed and frustrated since you arrived."

"Just mind your own business," Nico mumbled.

Carlene raised her eyebrows. She felt concerned for the guy now. "But sir, if you're sick or something, you could just—"

"I'm not sick so shut up!" Nico snapped.

In the corner of his eyes, he saw his officemate flinched just like he expected. A sigh of relief escaped Nico's lips.

He could not deal with people today and he would not mind trying. He really needed to be alone. 

No matter what he do, his mind kept on wondering and thinking about Will and the aura of death that he sensed on him. Grumbling for the umpteenth time today, he finally read the things that he needed to accomplish today.

Apparently, the piles of paper that is on his table are couple of chapters that is for proofreading. He also needed to write a detailed and honest review for a new product that has been released on the market recently. 

If you spent years studying literature, things like writing, reading and editing will come really easy even if you are a person with ADHD and dyslexia. Unfortunately though, you have to focus to do that and that's the thing that Nico does not have today.

He glanced at the note to check on his given deadline. The editing of three chapters is today. The others are still due soon. Three chapters; Nico is positive that he can do that. The others can wait.

The writer made a hot coffee. He then wore his reading glasses, grabbed a pen and began doing his job while trying his best to dictate his mind to concentrate on the work and trust Will not to die at this very moment.

After editing the chapters, he removed his glasses and submitted the papers to their head named Theresa. "Ma'am, here it is. Can I have your permission to go home early? I'll do some of the paper works home. My boyfriend is not really doing well so I figured out that I should tend to him."

Theresa raised her eyebrows. "My writers nowadays... Lovers before work is a thing now, I guess? Seriously, what's with your generation?"

"My boyfriend needs me, ma'am." Nico tried his best not to grumble, snap, grit his teeth or show any sign of anger or annoyance.  _Control your temper, Nico,_ he reminded himself.

"Since you finished your work, fine, whatever." Theresa dismissed him. Nico did not bother thanking the old girl and just went to his desk to put the papers on his bag. Without further notice, he left the office almost immediately since he wanted to go home before Will. Riding his motorcycle, he drove quickly while he is filled with frustration and annoyance.

 _Lovers before work_ , my ass. Will is always his top priority. He would even go far on to leaving that work for his dearest.

* * *

Nico di Angelo borrowedWill's first aid box at the mean time and proceeded to the bathroom.

A groan escaped his lips- he forgot to check his temper once again. And because of that, he lose his balance, fell from his motorcycle and injured his knees. Fortunately, it happened just meters away from their house. Will won't take this easy if he knew, though. 

"Dammit! Ugh, damn you all!" He cursed. His injury hurts like hell but it is nothing compared to the emotional pain that he is currently feeling. He finished the bandage and stared at it. It's a trash compared to Will's works but maybe it would work. 

"Nico? You're already home?" 

 _Oh, shit._ Nico widened his eyes. The last thing he wants is Will asking questions. That guy can be really persistent if he wants. Naturally, he would not care but not now. Anytime but now.

"Hey, how's work? Wait, are you alright?" He could feel his boyfriend walking near him and he just braced himself on what's going to happen. 

"Holy Zeus! Nico, what happened?" Will rushed to his side and checked the bandage. A mere second later, he is removing the bandage and doing it again. "Your work is so too tight. You should really learn how to do first aid. Seriously, what's with you? What's with those curses?"

Nico shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't mind me, Solace."

He stood up but is stopped when Will eased Nico's legs down. "You can't walk well yet. I'll carry you."

"No! Just- I'm fine." He snapped once again, and this time on Will. Nico is not sure if he should feel saddened or what, now that he is pushing people away, like what he is used to do in the past. This may be Will Solace, his loving partner, but he really cannot tell him, not whem his problem is pertaining to his wellbeing. "Can you just leave me alone?"

Will ignored his protests and carried him to the bed. "Rest, Nico. You're turning pale once again. Your face says that you're stressed. I wish you could just stop acting like a stubborn kid and just tell me what's bothering you."

"Just leave me alone at the moment." Nico sighed. "Please."

Will raised his eyebrows, debating to himself whether he would push it or not. "Fine. But we need to talk real soon."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am planning to add more but-- I think that's fine. Um, this story will be written using Nico's POV for a while. But soon, I'll try to add a chapter using Will's POV. Don't worry, things may not be fine for the mean time or even soon but it will get better! 
> 
> The next chapters will be more angsty though.
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	3. Please come back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is acting weird than usual and that causes for Will to be very worried. And now, without any words, Nico left their place and went to the-gods-know-where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be doing school stuffs but look what I did~ Also, I thought I would not be writing using Will's POV yet but the second part is his POV. I just tried to and had fun so here it is!

Nico randomly woke up at around two in the morning just to notice that his partner’s arms are wrapped around him tighter than usual.

Groaning, he removed Will’s arms from his waist and wrapped it on Nico's own body pillow instead. He stared at Will’s sleeping face and smiled. Despite looking very tired, the guy’s tanned face is gorgeous.

 _Except that the gorgeous face that you so admire and love will be laying on his death bed very soon,_ A voice whispered.

 _Do not worry, my child. Your beloved boyfriend already has a special place on my palace,_ His father, Hades, seems to be saying.

_Nicooooo, what are you planning to do now~? To be you must be really hard, right?_

_You two don’t have much time together now, eh? Human life is indeed a disappointment._

_Will you act the same way when Bianca died? Ah, dear Nico, when the time comes, don't be afraid to unleash your anger._

“You all are free to shut up,” Nico mumbled harshly. Miraculously, those voices did.

He held Will’s hand tightly and kissed his forehead. “You better stay here longer. Do not leave me alone, Will.”

The son of Hades made a coffee and began working on the dining table, which is located just outside their room. Since he is not really tired or sleepy, he figured out that finishing his paperwork is a better thing to do. He actually surprised himself with that decision because Nico is _not_ a morning person.

But since all of these efforts are for Will, he will do it; no matter what.

* * *

 _Why does the bed feels so big?_ That is the first thing that Will thought after waking up.

A moment later, his drowsiness is all gone when he noticed that Nico is not anywhere on his sight. Will wakes up at 5:30 AM every day. Nico di Angelo does _not_ wake up before him!

He threw the sheets off of him and rushed outside the bedroom. “Nico?” He called and even after seconds of waiting, there was no reply. He looked around; still no sign of him. “Nico? Holy Apollo, where did you go?”

Trying to act and look calm, Will sat down on a chair in the dining room. He thought of the possibilities of where his boyfriend could run off to.

First possibility: Highly unlikely, but not impossible— Nico could have gone to work.

Will does not even want to think why that reckless son of Hades would go to work at around five in the morning without telling him. For now, he should not think of anything like that. He  _tried_ not to think of reasons beyond Nico's actions. It would only make him over think.

He stood up and went out. The son of Apollo is about to leave when he saw that Nico’s motorcycle is there. “Don’t tell me that stupid guy decided to shadow-travel…”

Figuring out that riding a motorcycle is faster, Will took Nico’s keys that is hanging on their bedroom’s door, wore his own helmet and jacket then went off.

* * *

 “Good morning, ma’am. I’m sorry to disturb you at early in this morning but I just want to ask something,” Will greeted the head writer’s secretary.

“Ah, hey there! Good morning! I don’t mind, but if you’re looking for Ms. Theresa Grace, the head writer, she’s not yet here. She arrives at 7 o’clock. I’m her secretary.” The secretary smiled.

Will shook his head. “I don’t need the head writer. I just want to ask if an employee named Nico di Angelo is already here.”

“Mr. di Angelo?” The secretary raised her eyebrows. “Hmm, may I just ask— who are you, sir?”

“My name is Will Solace,” Will replied casually, “Nico’s boyfriend, actually.”

“Ah! So you’re that Will Solace!” The secretary grinned. “He was here a while ago. He— Oh, this is long and hard to explain so just follow me!”

Will did his best not to look too worried or concerned. Nico _was_ here? Meaning, he is now gone? After breathing heavily, he followed the secretary’s lead.

”Here, sir.” The secretary took a piece of paper from the head writer’s desk and gave it to him. “Mr. di Angelo asked me to forward the note to the boss. Y’know, I shouldn’t really give this to you since it’s for Ms. Grace but I think we could keep it as a secret from them!”

“I’m his boyfriend, you idiot.” Will hold back the urge to roll his eyes. “I should know this kind of thing.”

“But you don’t know, aye?” She shrugged. “That must hurt. Heh, in fact, love hurts.”

At this time, Will rolled his eyes. “It would be really great if you would shut up for the mean time. Nico and I’s relationship is none of your business, alright?” Will mumbled in a harsh tone. He does not know where Nico is and now, this girl is being annoying! He does not really remember when was the last time he felt this frustrated.

Will finally read the note.

 

 

> _Ms. Theresa Grace,_
> 
> _I finished all of the work that you have assigned to me. They are now on your table._
> 
> _I am going to use my 1-week leave starting today because of personal problems. I’ll do whatever I need to do when I got back._
> 
> _Thank you for understanding._
> 
> _Sincerely Yours,_
> 
> _Nico di Angelo_

Glancing at the head’s desk, he saw the papers that are neatly compiled. Will stared at it. It is the same papers that he saw at Nico’s bag yesterday night.

He quickly read the note one last time.

“Miss, here. Thank you. Do you perhaps know something else?” Will handed the printed note.

The secretary took it and placed it back on the table. “I don’t know if this would help, but I’ve heard Ms. Grace and Mr. di Angelo talking yesterday before he left.”

“Ah, oh yes. That reminds me, he left work early yesterday.” Will nodded.

“Mr. di Angelo said that ‘my boyfriend is not really doing well so I figured out that I should tend to him,’” She quoted. “You look fine to me now, though.”

“Oh.” He blinked. “Thank you for the help. I’m going to leave now.”

“Ah, no problem~” She waved a hand dismissively. “Glad to help!”

Will shrugged and left Nico’s work place. He went home as quick and safe as he could. And his boyfriend is still not home.

He called the hospital’s phone number on where he is working to send them his apologies for he couldn’t go to work today. Fortunately, his co-doctors are understanding and wished him luck pertaining Nico.

All in a sudden, something struck to him like a knife stabbing both his heart and his mind. Will did not like what he is thinking.

All this time, maybe he has been too insensitive? It is possible that… Nico is angry at him and probably went to his friends to talk to them about stuffs and this _personal problem_ that he wrote on his note for his superior.

Will tries not to think and act like that clichéd possessive boyfriend in books and movies. He loves seeing Nico interact with people. He loves seeing Nico comfortable and happy. He loves him very much and he does his very best in able to understand things that he does.

But somehow, it aches to know that his boyfriend trusts others more than him about his _personal problem._ It makes Will kinf of  _jealous._ Dating Nico di Angelo is definitely no easy task.

“Focus, Will,” He reminded himself, “Focus at the task in hand.”

And that task is to find Nico di Angelo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters of this story are quite short but it is actually because I try to focus on one thing at a moment- I hope you guys understand~ Anyway, because of that, the updates will be faster. Thank you for reading!


	4. A clue would be great.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is still missing and a desperate Will asked for Nico's friend, Percy, for help.

During these times, Will really hoped that he possessed the power to easily go from one place to another. He would admit it; Nico's shadow travel is really cool. But he would be satisfied with teleportation or something like that.

"Dad," Will mumbled, "I'm happy with the abilities that you gave me but I think teleportation by— I don't know— probably by light, would be really cool right now, you know."

He waited. Of course there was no answer. Apollo might be busy admiring his reflection at a clear water on Olympus. Or dating another mortal. Or just using his time on doing things that he enjoys. Whatever works.

Well, the son of Apollo could just drop off by the camp and drag a son of Hermes that can teleport. That would be easier. Except that he doesn't know anyone that exists. The last one who had the talent was Luke Castellan.

Will's guess is that Nico probably went to Camp Jupiter through shadow-traveling since most of his friends are there. But the Roman camp is too far. Maybe, he'll go first on a nearer place; Percy Jackson's.

He's not really close friends with the heroic guy but if Percy will be able to help him in looking for Nico, then Percy's help would be vital.

Without wasting any more time, Will finished his foods, drank some water and placed it on the sink. For once, he wanted a skeleton or a zombie for a servant to wash the dishes while they're gone.

Maybe he could ask Nico for that when he got back... Considering he got back, that is.

Will quickly scolded his subconscious with that thought. No, Nico is fine. He should be. Or else... Will don't even want to think about it.

Using Nico's motorcycle once again, he left and went to Manhattan to visit Nico's friend, Percy. One hour and a couple of minutes later, he arrived at the front of what he guessed is Percy's house.

He clicked the door bell twice before a loud voice that belongs to a woman boomed on the speaker. "Hello, who's there?"

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Will Solace. Does Percy Jackson live here?" He asked politely.

"Oh! Percy? Percy Jackson if I'm not wrong?" The voice softened. "Oh dear, he does not. We have the same family name so it might confuse you! Anyway, he's on the same street. The second Jackson house after this house on the right."

"It's that it?" The demigod scratched the back of his neck. "Um, thanks for the help, ma'am."

"No problem, no problem." With that, he left and rides Nico's motorcycle towards the described house.

He rang the door bell. "Hello, my name is Will Solace. I just want to see Percy Jackson and ask him something." Will said straightforwardly.

"Hmm? Sure, of course. I'll tell him! Come in, sweetie," A sweet motherly voice said on the speaker. The door is opened and she was greeted by a mother— Percy's mom, he believes— who was carrying a baby on her arms with a huge welcoming smile on her face. "I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mom. Oh, come, come. I'll make something for you! Percy is on his room but he'll come at any second now."

"Um, there's no need to, really. I just want to ask him something. I'll leave immediately, ma'am." Will laughed and sat on the couch because Sally insisted. "Thank you, anyway."

"Will?" Percy walked towards the living room and sat on the other couch at Will's left. Soon after, Annabeth followed and sat beside Percy.

Went out on the same room. Messy hairs. Crumbled shirts. And a strong smell. It could only mean one thing.

"Percy, Annabeth..." Will paused, looking at them. "I'm really sorry for disrupting whatever you're doing but—" He paused once again when he saw both of their faces getting red.

"I'm pretty sure it's not very hot nor very cold. Why are you guys red?" Will tried his very best to look calm, despite smirking on the inside. "Wait, you aren't sick, right?"

"Will, please." Annabeth's face is redder now. "I'm not dumb to know that you're just teasing us. Stop that!"

Percy smiled. "Yep. But don't you dare mention that. I bet Nico and you do it all the time too." He poked Annabeth's red cheeks. "Heh, you're cute."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth grumbled. "Anyway, what brought you here, Will?"

"Well, I need your help." Will let out a heavy breath, readying himself to tell them.

Percy groaned. "I just hope that it's not about a problem on the camp, a quest going on or just anything that relates to monsters and Greek gods. I'm so done with that."

"Besides, I won't let you be in trouble once again." Annabeth shrugged and the couple looked at Will, a silent way to tell him to continue.

"No, nothing related to that." Will shook his head. "However, it's something worse than those, I think. N—"

"Oh, good. Worse stuffs. My favorite," Percy commented and groaned.

"Stop interrupting Will, Percy." The blonde daughter of Athena glanced at his boyfriend and scolded him. She looked at Will once again.

"Nico's gone." He sighed, again with the act of looking calm. "When I woke up this morning, he was not there. He went to work at like five in the morning though and told his boss that he will have a one-week leave due to 'personal problems'. He also went home early yesterday and someone on the company he's working at said that it's because something's wrong with his boyfriend."

Will licked his lips. "I _am_ his boyfriend. I'm not hurt or something. When I saw him home yesterday, his right knee is injured. Recently, I know that he's also having nightmares so there's really something wrong with Nico and he never talked to me about it. He always avoided the topic and now, he even went far and disappeared. I am sorry I'm talking too much but I'm really worried, you know." He laughed. "He's Nico, after all. Like you, Percy, trouble often greets him like a friend. I just want to ask if you guys know something."

"I thought that guy is peaceful now... Ugh, Nico." Percy sighed. "I'm sorry, I honestly don't know anything at the moment, but— You up to search for Nico, Wise Girl?"

"Of course." Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, we'll help you, Will. Just stay put. Do you have any plans or any ideas of where you could find him? Or more things to share?"

"We're all ears!" Percy promised. "Oh look, cookies!" He grinned when he saw some blue cookies and glasses of water placed on the desk at their front. "Thanks, mom!"

"Ah, no problem. Enjoy yourself with that, dearies. I'll be at the nursery room when you need any help." Sally smiled and left.

"Your mom is great," Will commented before getting himself a cookies. He then told some important things in detail, how they went these days and his plans on going to Camp Jupiter in California to ask the rest of their friends and the girl who knows Nico really well; Hazel Levesque, Nico's half sister.

"Camp Jupiter?" Annabeth asked. "If this helps, Percy and I will be going tomorrow morning at New Rome. You can come with us."

"Um, I actually wanted to leave as soon as I can," Will replied, "And suffocate my dorky boyfriend with my hug when I saw him."

"Woah, that's the kind of punishment that you give him?" Percy laughed.

"Punishment was not my intent, no." Will shrugged. "I just want to show him that I love him and that I missed him."

"You have the guts to call him a dork when you are obviously the dork one, huh." Percy laughed. "If it's for Ghost King, then we'll leave to New Rome now to help you. Annabeth, are your things packed?"

"Yeah." Annabeth nodded. She stood up and some seconds later, she's carrying a backpack and a shoulder bag. "Ready the car, Percy."

"What? Now?" Will looks surprised. "If you're planning on leaving tomorrow though, it's fine. I have Nico's motorcycle and could go there by myself."

"Yes, now." Percy grinned. "You can leave the motorcycle here. It'll be safe. But oh— leave the helmet on my room, maybe. We said we're helping you and here we go. It's the least thing that we can do, Will, so just accept it."

"You guys..." The blond smiled. "Thank you. I owe you for this."

Annabeth shook her head. "Don't think about that for now. We haven't found Nico yet. Let's find him first, alright? Then feel free to buy us some pizza or fries or something."

"Deal." Will agreed.

"Alright, I'll inform mom that we'll be leaving today." Percy grinned.

Nico is surely lucky to have lots of people caring for him. Huh, and to think that he always seems to grumble about how people can't understand him...

Will silently prayed for his boyfriend's well-being and he hoped that Nico is not mad at him or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the lack of Solangelo is real so I added some Percabeth scenes to probably make up for that~  
> It will continue like that for the next chapters, I guess, but soon lemme attack y'all with tons of fluff and other shits ;w;
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> /rolls away


	5. Hang on, everything's going to be alright.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Solace, with the help of Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson, goes to Camp Jupiter with the hopes of finding Nico di Angelo, or at least having an idea where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To avoid confusion, the characters are on their 20's~

_"Oh sweetie, you seem tireeeed. You could use some sleep, you know? Driving can wait~"_

The voice is sweet, gentle, soft and most of all, unfamiliar. Annabeth is the only female riding on the car and Percy is one hundred one percent sure that the voice doesn't belong to his girlfriend.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Percy mumbled while driving. He is tired, sure, but he haven't reached his limits yet. He could still go on and drive. "Annabeth? Hey, Annabeth, wake up. I have a bad feeling."

After rubbing her eyes, Annabeth looked like she did not sleep at all because of how alert she currently looks; her gray eyes filled with intensity that Will has seen a lot of times in the past. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I feel like a monster is nearby." He sighed tiredly. "I thought I could drive a day without them chasing us but as usual, they can't just leave demigods alone."

"Well, it's their nature." Annabeth sighed heavily. "I don't think we can do anything about that."

Will looked around at his surroundings. They are currently at a path surrounded by trees, where cars don't pass often. However, at their back, is a beautiful female riding a motorcycle. He stared at the girl and noticed something. Her lips are definitely moving strangely. When she seemed to realize that someone is staring at her, she stared at Will back and smiled sweetly at him. Will would not deny that at this distance, the female looks pretty. 

 _"Your face looks really nice. But I feel like you don't feel really good.What's the matter? Tell me and I might help you, dearie. Keep in mind that sleep might be able to cure that, too,"_ Someone whispered. Must be the girl. Will ignored it, though. If it's the monster, then he shouldn't listen to it.

Looking back at the front, Will said softly, "Look, there's a girl riding a motorcycle at our back. High possibility is that she's not an ordinary girl who happened to pass the road."

All in a sudden, Percy drove faster. "Hold on! We'll try to avoid her but get ready to fight too. D'ya have any weapons, Will?"

Will frowned. He looked kind of offended. "I'm better at healing the wounded but I can fight battles too, you know. Anyway, I have a plan. You may like to cover your ears."

Closing his eyes, Will made a long and sharp noise.

He glanced at the rear mirror and a smile formed on his lips. It worked; the female looks stunned and she stopped driving for a second. She lost her balance and later on, she's slumped on the ground, clutching both her ears to stop hearing that irritating, echoed noise that Will just did.

Once Annabeth discovered what Will just did, she grinned in approval. "Hey, not bad, Solace. That's a really good idea!"

Percy's driving suddenly got slow and at the most unexpected time, he stopped immediately. 

"Huh? Percy? Why are we stopping?" Annabeth asked and took a glance at the driver's seat. Horror suddenly replaced Annabeth's calm expression. 

The son of Poseidon is sleeping peacefully. How did that happen, Annabeth has no idea.

"Annabeth!" Will exclaimed. A girl with red eyes, very pale skin and hair in the form of flame came rushing through them. "Someone has been whispering a lot with me and it must be happening to Percy too!"

Annabeth cursed. "I thought that creature is wiped from this country already. Will, listen. Don't listen to the empousa at any cost. She has charmspeak ability and targets men to feed of their blood. Take care of Percy. I'll take care of the empousa." She quickly unbuckled her seat belt, opened the door and approached the monster with her dagger.

"You demigods won't go away with this!" The empousa exclaimed, "But I feel like thanking you, as well~ You see, I really miss the taste of men's sweet blood. How generous of you for giving me this opportunity."

"You think I would let you do that?" Fighting fiercely while throwing insults, the blonde tried not to be affected with the empousa's charmspeak, all at the same time.

Carrying Percy at his back, Will walked away from the car and went under a nearby tree. He checked his vital signs and so far, there's nothing wrong. The black-haired demigod is just sleeping. Usually, Will would let someone enjoy their sleep especially when he feels that they are really tired but he could not ask Percy to do that, now that he might be in some sort of a spell. Will softly shook him. "Percy. Percy! Percy, wake up!" 

Will glanced at Annabeth. This is not good. Even with her skills, she's hardly keeping up with the empousa's speed. "Tsk." Will pulled his bracelet off his arms and it suddenly turned to a bow. Opening his backpack, he grabbed a piece of arrow, took his aim and let go.

The arrow landed right on the empousa's right shoulders, giving Annabeth some time. The blonde moved faster and before anyone knew it, the empousa is stabbed, becoming nothing but ashes.

Annabeth placed her dagger back on its holder. The amount of sweat and her continuous panting is enough to tell Will that she's completely exhausted so he instinctively fetched some ambrosia and gave it to her. "Are you hurt? Any injuries?"

"Thank you, Will." She took the ambrosia and ate it. It tastes of that caramel cake that she and Percy shared on her birthday. "I-I don't think so. Just a bit tired, but I'm okay. Don't worry about me. We should keep going."

"No problem. Glad you're okay." Will flashed a smile. "Um, would Percy care if I'll be the one driving his family car? He looks really tired."

Annabeth shook his head. "If you'll have us arrive at Camp Jupiter without destroying it, then I don't think so."

"Cool. I have no intention of destroying it, anyway. But I think we'll have to stop at a place to spend the night and take some rest." Will shrugged and sat on the driver's seat. He placed his backpack on the empty seat beside him and morphed his bow back to a bracelet, then wore it on his arms. Praise those Hephaestus kids for that bow's ability.

"I have no arguments with that." She nodded her head and took both herself and Percy at the back seat.

* * *

Will, Percy, Annabeth and Hazel all wore serious faces as their talk on the mess hall is going on. 

"Hazel, I'm sorry if you're busy or something but I just need your help," Will said as he looked at Hazel.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. What's the matter? Why is my brother not with you?" Hazel frowned at the thought. "I really miss Nico."

Will let out a heavy breath. He looked really uncomfortable after hearing the question. "That's the problem. Nico's not with us because he's... missing."

The Roman demigod widened her eyes upon hearing Will's words. "Nico is? Did he tell you anything? Are there any clues that you know?"

"Unfortunately, no." He shook his head. "I'm really sorry about this, Hazel. But since you know Nico a lot, do you have an idea where did he possibly run off to? I thought he is here and now that he is not, I couldn't really think of something."

"No need to apologize, Will. It's not your fault." Hazel smiled, trying to reassure Nico's boyfriend. She thought for some seconds before asking. "Can you tell me how he has been doing the recent days? Maybe I can think of something with that."

Will, Annabeth and Percy told her everything that they know and Hazel listened carefully. After hearing them all, Hazel arrived to one conclusion.

"Well, stop overthinking Will! Nico has a mood like that. I'm pretty sure that you know that." Hazel smiled genuinely. "We will find him; yes, I will help you with that. But seeing that this is Nico, I can only think of one place that he might have run off to." Hazel paused.

"None other than the _underworld._ "

The son of Apollo widened his eyes. That's right. Why haven't he thought of that? 

"Hey, good news; we're in California. There's an entrance and exit to the underworld on California." Percy shrugged. "But honestly, I don't feel like returning there."

Will shook his head. "You don't have to. Joining me to go here is already a great help, Percy and Annabeth. Thank you for your help too, Hazel. I'll find a way for Nico to come back here already. It's been days but it honestly feels like an eternity has passed."

"Ah, I can relate to that matter," Annabeth commented. Will can still remember how restless Annabeth was while looking for Percy when he suddenly went missing. "Boyfriends disappearing without any notice is really a headache. But you're really awesome for going through great lengths to find Nico even if you don't have any clues."

"Hey, Annabeth, are you still mad at me about that?" Percy chuckled. 

A smile formed on Will's lips. All in a sudden, surge of hope, relief and strength came rushing through him.  _Think positive,_ he thought.  _You'll see Nico soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for the first part to be pretty long and the second part to be pretty short. But AHA. Oh well.  
> Oh and anyway- Will mentioned that his ability to do that horrible whistle-like sound is one of his musical talents. The noise that Will did in this chapter is just made-up~
> 
> Thanks for the support for this fic!


	6. I'm losing the battle but I will win the war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally gave a clue of his whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to everyone who are still reading this fic up until this chapter! You guys don't know how much it means to me. I'm sorry this took a while. I've been trying to write but I ended up deleting them all because I feel kind of insecure with my writing lately. Also, I find the last chapter pretty boring and um, I just wanted to emphasize how many people cares for Nico and I think it turned out pretty boring? Yeah.
> 
> I updated some parts of this fic quite a bit, especially Chapter 5, so check that out, heh.

It is an underestimation to say that Nico has been downright stupid.

Instead of being at his boyfriend's side, he is now stuck on the underworld for another day. Usually, he wouldn't mind. As a son of Hades, he learned to be very comfortable being on his father's place; he even have his own room (and a very spacious one, for that matter), he is given some privacy, some material things, things that he wants and needs and all that. Will needs him and he wouldn't deny that he needs Will too.

But oh well.

Here he is, doing some ridiculous errands for Hades, the god of the underworld and riches and also Nico's godly parent.

Nico glanced at his wristwatch to check the time— well, the time on North East America, where he lives with Will. It's 11:38 PM.

Wait, it's already 11:38 in the evening?! 

He stopped whatever he is doing and hurried back on his room. He hasn't eaten his dinner yet but he don't feel the need to since he's not hungry. Though, he managed to eat some biscuits which are stored on his room and drank some water before going to sleep.

The first thing he did when he drifted to sleep is literally enter the dreamscape to find Will's dream. Come to think of it, he's been looking for  _six_ nights but he has not found the door leading to his dreams, not even once. But Nico never dared to give up. Is Will  _that_ restless? Nico hoped he is still sleeping, despite his absence. 

Nico walked through the dreamscape; a seemingly endless hallway with lots of doors on both left and right sides. He checked the names on the doors, one by one, making sure not to miss any. After what he felt like a few minutes though, he saw a door appearing on his right side. Following his instincts, he immediately approached it just to see the name _Will Solace_  etched on the wooden door. He peeked inside and saw nothing but the darkness. 

 _Good,_ Nico thought,  _No dreams at all is better than a nightmare._

Nico entered at the said door, enabling himself to enter Will's dreams. His boyfriend is sleeping peacefully and Nico sat on the edge of the bed, allowing himself to admire the figure before talking and explaining to him. He touched his soft blond locks and combed it with his fingers just to notice that some strands are still wet, probably indicating that he just finished showering some moments ago and went to bed immediately. 

The blond stirred and rubbed his eyes. Nico forgot that unlike himself, a few movements can wake him up. A moment later, he is now sitting down and staring at Nico unbelievably. "Nico?!" Will blinked his eyes a few times. "Nico? How come you're here?"

Nico looked around. He just realized that this room isn't their bedroom. He's too occupied to see Will's face again to notice his surroundings. "Shh, hard to explain. But you know I can find people's dreams, right? I really tried hard to find you the last six nights but I couldn't. Glad I did today, though." He shrugged.

"Wait, so I'm still dreaming?" Will asked in a confused tone. "Like, still lying on the bed beautifully like an angel?"

Nico never really felt the need to explain each of his special abilities to his boyfriend so it's just natural for the son of Apollo to be confused. "Yep, sleeping like an angel. A beautiful blond angel.

"Oh. Good to know, especially since it came from your mouth." Will winked flirtatiously, as if they don't have any problems at the moment.

Nico looked around once again. The room is considered small; smaller compared to their shared bedroom at their place, and the bed is for a single person only. Instead of their misty green colored walls, this particular room is shaded dreamy blue, a stereotypical room for a baby boy. "Anyway, where are you? I don't really recognize this place."

Will let out a snicker. "How ironic. I should be the one asking you where you are now. I'm at Percy and Annabeth's apartment. I asked for their help to find you. It's quite a long story, actually."

"Percy and Annabeth?" Nico raised his eyebrows. "But why would you be sleeping here?"

"As I said, it's a long story but I guess I'll make it short." Will sighed. "I went to Camp Jupiter with Percy and Annabeth to talk and inform Hazel about you. Annabeth offered me to sleep here, at their house on New Rome. Seeing as I don't have anywhere on this place to sleep on, I decided to spend the night here."

Nico frowned, feeling quite guilty. "You don't have to go through a lot just for me, Will. I'm fine and alive." 

"Well, I'm pretty sure disappearing without any notice is not normal." Will stated calmly. "I have to find you, you idiot. It's only natural for me to worry. Where are you right now? I'll go and march at wherever you are the moment I wake up."

"For a guy who considers himself worrying, your face is too calm." Nico shook his head and snorted. "You don't have to. I'm going back there tomorrow, I promise. No, in fact, I swear to River Styx and all that. I'm at the underworld— Hades' Palace, exactly."

"Ah, Hazel's right. You really are in the underworld." Will smiled contently. He could be mad, maybe even jealous that Hazel seems to know a lot of things that he does not, but Will chose to be satisfied at the moment. Life's too short to over think about the negative, after all. 

"Okay, okay, I believe you. Please be safe, alright? I miss you already. What's with you, anyway?" Will paused to think of the right words to ask. "Why did you go?"

Nico took a deep breath. "Remember that this is just a dream. Time is difficult here so I can't explain everything right now. I'll tell you when I got back. I'm sorry for worrying you. I-I'll make up for that."

"Heh, looks like you'll take another leave? Will your boss be okay with that?" A laugh escaped Will's lips.

"How did you know that?" Nico rolled his eyes at the mention of his so-called boss. "She's not my boss. And heck, I don't care if she's okay or not with what I'm doing."

"Your letter seems very sincere though~" Will teased his partner further. He seems to know even that. Nico does not mind, though.

"Listen, Will. Let's bicker and all that when I got back. Both of us needs to wake up sooner, alright? I owe you an explanation but at the moment, I'll show you something. Just to let you know of why I've been here. You... need to know. After all, I've been acting strange lately and I get it that you're so confused. If I am you, I'll worry a lot too. Sorry, I didn't think of those things at the first place. But—"

"Shhh, Nico. You're here now so that's fine. Just show me." Will smiled and just that simple action reassured Nico. 

The son of Hades closed his eyes and willed himself to think of the things that has been happening the recent days with him at the underworld, so that he could show it to Will. Both of their dreams shifted.

Nico sat down on a ground. He wrote a symbol on the floor using his Stygian Iron sword and with his full concentration on the thing that he is doing, he began chanting to summon a spirit using Ancient Greek. Using his sword, he prickled his thumb, letting blood freely flow and roll around his palms.

He tilted his hands sideways, ready to offer a portion of his blood to complete the process but before a drop of blood flow, Bianca di Angelo's ghost, who happened to be looking after her little brother after all this time, swirled in a misty figure.

What a great time to interrupt.

"Hey, Nico." Bianca floated around with a disapproving frown on her ghostly features. Even after being with countless ghosts and even being called as the _Ghost King_ , Nico could not help but visibky flinch after seeing Bianca. "What are you doing? You should know better right now. Summoning spirits are dangerous, even for children of Hades like us."

Nico blinked multiple times, trying to register what is happening. "Bianca?" No, he's not angry— he couldn't make himself angry when facing Bianca. She's still his beloved sister, after all. But he's definitely annoyed and frustrated. Nico does not want to argue with anyone as much as possible but he felt the need to. "I know that. But you don't understand why am I doing this! It's for Will, the only living person out there who can understand my feelings. I'm doing it for him. I'll do it just- just this once."

"Listen to me," Bianca said in a very gentle voice which surprised Nico, "The dead is dead and should be resting. Let them rest, Nico. There are other ways to help Will, I'm pretty sure. But do not disturb the resting spirits."

Nico closed his eyes and stood up. "Bianca, just this once, I promise. I decided to take a trip to the underworld and all that and I don't want it to be useless." 

"Stay safe, Nico." Bianca eyed the younger di Angelo, as if she's telling him  _'don't tell me I didn't warn you'_ before vanishing in a swirl of smoke. 

The scene shifted.

Nico has been talking to some spirits of the best doctors that passed the judgment for Elysium to ask them of anything that could efficiently make a person's life longer. 

To Nico's disappointment, they all have the same answer. It's either  _I don't know_ or  _I don't remember much of my time as a doctor._

Cursing, Nico let the spirits back on where they belong and went off to visit his room at Hades' place to take a little rest. Nico couldn't remember when was the last time he felt this bitter taste of failure; all of those efforts just to achieve absolutely nothing. The son of Hades stretched his arms and stifled a yawn. He's aware that he needed to go back to the surface immediately but at the moment, he is too tired. 

Too tired that he just collapsed on the path that he has been walking to.

For the third time, the scene changed once again. 

"Father." Nico kneeled down before Hades, who is sitting at his throne. "I wish to leave."

Hades raised his eyebrows. "Nico, we haven't seen each other for a long time and now you're visiting just to ask me to open one of the exits on this place? I was noticed by one of my ghosts that you're here but I did not expect for you to show up just to tell that you're leaving."

 _Well, shouldn't you be the one who should visit me? Besides, I'm not visiting you. I just needed to get out of here,_ Nico thought. 

"Will needs me. I need to get out here immediately and see how he is doing," Nico replied a moment later.

"Hmm?" Hades smiled. "About that, I haven't really talked to you pertaining that matter. I'm glad that you finally found someone that you love, my child. When are you two going to be married? I'd love to see you on a wedding gown."

Nico almost choked. "I'm not going to wear a wedding gown!" He stood up and took a glance at the god of underworld. He can say such stuffs while sporting a calm expression. How nice. 

"Oh, it's a disappointment then." Hades shrugged. "Anyway, I can assure you that your dearest boyfriend would not die soon. I'll let you go but only after a week. Just a simple favor. I want to modernize the hallways quite a bit and since you've been seeing the current world, you should have an idea of modernized design. Command my skeletons of what they should do. I trust you on this."

Nico widened his eyes. "You're asking me to decorate the hallways? Your skeletons could do that. I'm sure you could just send a monster to look for modernized designs. Your skeletons would do better and... I think you're just asking me to do this to make things hard for me."

"Yeah, I can but you're right. I'm making things hard for you." How straightforward. Apparently, it runs on their blood. "I'd still like the color black and bronze as its theme. If you need some gems or something like that for decoration, just ask the skeletons. They'll listen."

"....." Nico did not know what to say. Looks like he has no choice either. "But can I ask one thing, father? Can you promise to the River Styx that you'll let me go after seven days? I don't want Will to worry a lot."

"Ah, of course." Hades nodded. "I swear to the River Styx to let you go after seven days."

They had an understanding then. "Well, I'll be on my room. I'll do the task. See you, father." Nico bowed his head before shadow-traveling back on his room. 

With that, Nico woke up with a start. He expected it to be quite late already but it's only 6:30 AM on Californian time and he's neither sleepy nor tired at all. What a good news.

He quickly went out and ordered the skeletons some things for the finishing touches of the hallways, which surprisingly for Nico, isn't bad at all. In fact, it's pretty good. Who knows that he is capable of such things? 

* * *

 At around 3 PM, Nico is more than ready to go.

"Thank you for your help, Nico. I really appreciated it since it's you who worked hard for it." It's rare for Hades to compliment him and whenever he does, Nico feels happy, but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"No problem. I learned quite a lot because of the task." He shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, Will is on New Rome. Can I use the exit on California? I'll just shadow-travel to reach him."

"No need for that. I can open an exit on the street where Camp Jupiter is. Let me do that to at least show you my gratitude for your help and for being patient even though you really needed to tend to your boyfriend." Hades flashed a smile. "And, Nico? No one can prevent deaths, not you, and not even me. If it's really his time or your time, then even I can do absolutely nothing about it. For the mean time, while the both of you are still alive, take care of each other. That's the least thing that you can do."

Nico smiled and nodded his head. He needed that. He needed the god of the underworld's words. He did not know why but it helped him more that he thought it would.

"Oh, and remember that the both of you will have a special place on my palace if ever you die. I can start building it now, if you would like."

Hades opened an exit to the underworld that leads straight to a street on San Francisco. Nico bowed his head the last time and said his goodbye before leaving.

Nico never thought he would be thinking of this but, ah, he missed the sun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally progressing from here. It's a slow-paced story so please be patient with me~  
> Thank you for reading! I love you guys.
> 
> I really love hearing some feedback so please- I honestly don't mind if it's positive, negative, short or long. Seeing your comments really makes me happy and motivated~


	7. Whatever happens, I'll be beside you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico will do anything for Will; that fact is still not changing. It never will.

Nico should have shadow-traveled the moment he stepped on to the surface.

Forget worrying about blacking out after the exhaustion of shadow-travel. He might as well die here, at the foot of these Laestrygonians.

Except that... he swore to the River Styx that he will come back to Will at this very day. He _personally_ promised Solace that he will be back. And there is no absolute way that he is going to break that promise.

_There's a time and a place to die but this would not be it._

A seemingly dark aura of rage surrounded Nico as he drew out his sword. He does not appreciate the presence of these cannibal giants at the very least.

After breathing heavily, he spoke in that low and dangerous voice of his; one that makes most beings, including his peers, tremble and flinch  "You are slowing down my walk going to my dearest and I do not like it. You do not belong here, monsters."

Of course, instead of trembling before him, the Laestrygonians are suddenly filled with rage, obviously disapproving of what the son of Hades just said and they began throwing rocks, which Nico sidestepped, dodged and avoided. He counted the Laestrygonians. There are four on his right and two on his left.

 _Was provoking them a good idea, after all?_ Nico asked himself.  _Looks like they only got stronger._

But nevertheless, Nico felt alert and alive. His senses are all very sharp. With that contentment, he raised his sword and ran straight to the first one on his right. "I bet you missed Tartarus?" Using the giant's slow movements as Nico's advantage, he went closer while still avoiding the rocks that they are all throwing. Nico disappeared through the shadows and appeared once again when he's up on the air, surprising the monster with a quick deep stab. "Well, Tartarus missed you too."

He did not bother to watch the monster disintegrate as he has seen the process a lot before. Instead, he focused on attacking the other three, doing the same strategy that he did with the first. "Have fun! The Fields of Punishment is waiting for y'all, you know?"

With his eyes glinting, Nico narrowed his eyes and muttered, "How rude of you to let Tartarus wait."

But his good luck faded when he fought the fifth Laestrygonian.

Right from the moment that he stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself, the giant threw an average-sized rock which hit Nico straight to his right eyes. The demigod loses his focus at once and gravity did its work— he fell eight feet from the air and landed on his back.

Nico did not expect that a stupid-looking monster like him would be prepared to counter his attacks. He mumbled a curse in Italian. He has been wrong for underestimating these last remaining Laestrygonians.

The son of Hades let out a strangled gasp and flinched. _Things could be worse_ , he thought. _At least I landed on the grass._

His right eyes felt sore. His back hurts a bit. He still has this knee injury eight days back. But that didn't stop Nico from standing up. "This is for Will." He gritted his teeth. "And this is _my_ battle to fight!"

Pushing himself to his limits, Nico traveled through the shadows once again just to sneak on the monster at the end. He easily slashed the Laestrygonian’s back with all his might before tending to the last one.

After hearing the commotion, the last Laestrygonian turned just to see his fellow disintegrating. He extended his arm and reached for Nico with an open mouth, showing that he badly wanted to end Nico's life by tearing him to shreds and eating him with satisfaction.

Nico watched the monster's movements closely and dodged every single move. He began thinking of possible ways to defeat it. _He has to._ Failing and dying is not an option.

"You will die at the hands of a son of Hades!" Nico declared it himself. A mere second later, he is on nine feet above and charging through the seven feet monster downwards. He aggressively swings his sword and the giant easily dodged all of it while still reaching for Nico.

Immediately, Nico disappeared once again and before the Laestrygonian knew it, he is now disintegrating and turning to ashes because of a stab on the back of his neck.

He dropped on his knees from exhaustion, causing the grass below him to wither with the decrease of temperature. Nevertheless, taking out his rage by finishing those ugly creatures feels good. Nico took a vial of unicorn draught from his pocket and drank a few drops. A new surge of strength and willpower comes rushing through him.

Few meters to go to reach the Roman camp but Nico did not feel like walking. As much as he enjoyed using his sword to slash those monsters once again, that is enough. He did not want to encounter more. He is too eager to see Will already.

Promising himself to get back in one piece, Nico stepped on the shadow of a large tree and disappeared by letting the shadows engulf him.

* * *

 The moment he appeared, Nico quickly touched a certain blond's shoulders and exclaimed a loud, "Boo!"

The few people who are sitting on the table all looked surprised with Nico’s sudden appearance. Nico laughed freely. It is probably the first laugh that escaped from his lips for this week. But when the certain blond turned and looked at him, Nico’s laugh fainted and his face reddened. This c _ertain blond_ wears eyeglasses. He is not his boyfriend— it is Jason Grace.

_Damn. A really, really epic failure._

"Ah, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you, Jason," The black-haired guy said sheepishly, "Uh, it was not supposed to be you, at least."

Laughter echoed on the table and if it is possible, Nico's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, I am aware." Jason smiled genuinely. "Will and I really look alike, eh?"

"Yes," Nico agreed. "And it's quite annoying."

Nico noticed that his boyfriend is seated across Jason. He walked to sit beside him but before he can even take a seat, he lost his balance and was about to fall if Will wasn't able to catch him.

"You look terrible," Will commented as he glanced down on Nico.

"Gone for one week and that's the first thing that you will say?" Nico grinned. "Hey, Solace. How have you been doing without me?"

"Shut up, di Angelo." Will helped him to his feet and gave him a very tight hug. Nico hugged him back without thinking or hesitating.

The son of Hades pulled from the hug and looked up to talk to those people who shares the table with Will; Jason Grace, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano and Frank Zhang. "Thanks for the help that Will received, you guys. Please excuse my boyfriend and I. We'll come back later."

The two praetors, as well as Jason, nodded.

"Hey, Nico. Get well, alright?" Frank Zhang offered a kind smile.

Even Reyna has a small smile tugging on her lips. "If ever you need something, just come to us. Feel free to grab some supplies on our infirmary as well. Just mention to our healers that I allowed it."

Jason nodded. "Don't you guys want to live here, on New Rome? Percy and Annabeth is here. Piper's out on some task but we also stay here."

"Now that you mentioned it, you have a place here, Nico, Will, if you two would like to,"  Reyna said.

"Wait a minute. You did not mention the annoying Valdez. He is not here?" Nico asked with humor despite being awfully tired and drowsy. "Hey, count me in."

"Valdez and his girlfriend, Calypso, visits here from time to time," Frank replied, "He's less annoying now that he has Calypso, quite honestly."

Nico nodded. Frank would notice that, sure. After all, he recalled that he is the one who got the most teasing from Leo Valdez during that time at the Argo II. "Mm, thanks for the offer. We'll still think of it."

Will smiled gratefully as he carried the half-asleep Nico in a bridal style. "Try to bear whatever pain you are feeling for the mean time. My medical supplies are on my backpack. It's on Percy and Annabeth's."

"I’m fine," Nico responded with a grumble, "You don’t have to carry me like this, Will. I can walk, for Poseidon's sake."

"Oh, don’t mind the people who are looking." Will smirked. "They are just jealous."

"I am not. I am bothered by your touch." Nico rolled his eyes. That’s the complete opposite, though. He  _is_ bothered by the whispers and mumbles as they pass.

Their three minute walk going to Percy and Annabeth's are filled with bickering and teasing. Will opened the door to a guest bedroom and carefully put Nico down. Once Nico is seated on the bed with his legs extended, he did not bother arguing. It's probably not much compared to the pain that he has been accustomed to years back but he still felt sore and he needed someone's assistance and care.

And that someone would be none other than Will Solace.

Nico watched Will as he brought out some bandages, pins and other materials quickly but calmly. He really admired that specific trait of his boyfriend. Will cut the bandage neatly and placed it on the side table near Nico before rushing on the kitchen. Will got back with an ice pack.

"Hey, did you even ask their permission for that?" Nico asked amusingly. 

"No," Will admitted, "They're not here so—. I don't think they will mind, though. Hey, don't move. Is there something wrong with you besides your knees and swollen eye?" Will gave him the ice pack. "Place it over your eye." He bended down to level himself with Nico and began removing the bandages on his knee. 

"I fell on my back," Nico replied, "I don't think there's a broken bone though. I mean, I landed on the grass. It's fine. Also, don't bother on giving me ambrosia or nectar. I had some unicorn draught. Got it from a ghost."

Will raised his eyebrows and wrapped a new bandage tightly. "If that's the case then just lie back." He secured the bandage with safety pins. "Mmm, sure. If you prefer unicorn draught then you should have some supply with you every day. I have some vials back home so remember to ask me for it."

"Okay. Will, I need a pillow," Nico requested. Will took one of the yellow rectangular pillows and handed it to Nico. "Thanks. I feel better."

Smiling, Will stayed on Nico's side and played with his hair. "No problem. I missed you a lot, Nico. Glad you're here again."

Nico managed to laugh weakly. "I missed you too, Will. I'm sorry for everything. I love you."

"I love you too." Will pecked a kiss on his forehead. "Have your beauty sleep, lord of Will's heart."

"Gods, Solace. Your nickname-giving ability is still horrible as ever." 

Nico could stay like this for a long period of time. Weirdly, he does not even sense this dark aura of death around his boyfriend anymore. "Wake me up if something happens, alright? Whatever happens, I'd like to be beside you."

Smiling genuinely, he drifted to sleep without any worry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to add more but I feel like cutting it there because yay for happy endings!


	8. Life can be beautiful when I'm with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they are together, nothing could really go wrong.

After two days and two nights of their stay at Camp Jupiter, Will and Nico are finally on their way home with Jules-Albert, Nico’s zombie chauffeur, driving them.

At first, Will kind of felt uneasy being with a zombie but when he learned that Jules-Albert is harmless enough, he started not to care much.

Will leaned back on his seat and glanced at Nico, who is oddly quiet. “Earth to Nico di Angelo!” A smiled formed on his lips. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I am.” Nico nodded. “I was just thinking.”

“Oh? Thinking about what?”

“Stuffs. Nothing important, I promise.”

“If you say so.” Will shrugged. “Anyway, I’ve been trying to act patient but quite honestly, _it_ is bugging me and it left me very confused. So, uh, can you enlighten me?”

“Of course. Don’t worry; I was plan on explaining everything while we’re at the road. I just can’t bring myself to tell it to you while we’re in Camp Jupiter because well- I don’t think it is other’s business,” Nico stated, “Pretty sure Jules-Albert wouldn’t mind.”

The mentioned zombie did not even react. Then, it was only at that time when Will realized that the zombie is wearing earphones.  _Is that even safe?_

Will faced Nico and nodded, silently telling him to continue.

“First of all, I apologize for leaving so sudden. I thought I would be able to go back at once but—”

“Hades happened,” Will continued it for him. “Yeah, I saw it in that dream that you sent me. You’re forgiven. Please continue.”

Nico raised his eyebrows. “Gods, I’m surprised you are too calm about this. I readied myself to get strangled or something like that when I come back.”

Will snickered. “Believe me; I was tempted to do that. But you look exhausted and tired and I stopped myself.”

“Really? Shadow-traveling is surely not really a bad idea, then.” Nico then turned serious. “Okay, okay, I’ll get to the point now. There’s a simple explanation to all these, really. If you can recall the dream, I was desperate to know if there is something that can extend a person’s life. I don’t know where to ask that information so naturally, I seek the spirits in the underworld. It’s just that… I sensed a dark aura on you. _The aura of death_.”

“I… am dying soon?” Will asked. He did not really want to know when he will be meeting Death, where would it be and what will be the cause. But somehow, the question just slips out of his tongue. A part of him is indeed curious.

Nico quickly shook his head. “No, no. But there’s a high possibility that you will die soon. Hey, don’t worry though. Miraculously, I can’t sense that aura anymore. It just faded. I don’t know how.”

The son of Apollo couldn’t help but laugh. “You are the one saying those words but it seems like that _you_ are the one who is worrying about my death.”

“Of course I do.” Nico grumbled. It looks like he does not feel like denying the truth any longer. “Will Solace, the most annoying person that I ever met, has a high chance of dying. When I saw that aura, I don’t know what I should do, Solace. I couldn’t even focus on everything that I do. I was going nuts, you know. I—” Nico took a heavy breath out of frustration. “Oh my gods, you’re so _dense_. I went that far because I need you to be with me. You’re the only one who can understand every single thing about me and I just can’t imagine you dying.”

“Are you confessing your love to me?” Will innocently asked. He wrapped an arm around Nico’s neck and pulled his boyfriend closer. “Calm down, Nico. I understand, okay? If I were in your case, I would probably do my best too because hey, we’re the same. But you told me that you can’t sense the death aura or whatever it is, right? Maybe that’s meant to be. Maybe the fates want me to live longer to be with you. And since that’s what happened, then I’ll make sure to tend to your needs and to stay at your side, as your boyfriend, your partner and your best friend. I love you, weirdo.”

“Good. So you may be dense but you’re not at idiot.” Nico smiled and leaned on his shoulder.

“Now you’re using my line against me?” Will shook his head playfully.

“Anyway, I love you most, dork. Try not to die, alright?”

“I’m not as reckless as you, you know. I’ll be fine, di Angelo. Don’t worry too much.”

“Alright. I trust you, Will.” Nico looked up at him and leaned closer to his face. A moment later, they are already sharing a very meaningful kiss. 

* * *

Nico removed his T-shirt and pants in one go and lied down on their bed. Will followed and crawled on top of Nico, resting both of his hands on the sides of his boyfriend’s face. Not too long after, their lips touched, their tongues intertwined and moans escaped from their lips.

“W-Will?” A panting Nico asked.

Will raised his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“Try to be gentle.” Nico's face suddenly became warm.

“Okay. Don’t worry, I would not hurt you.”

* * *

After their session together, Will decided to have some snacks and watch a movie together. Nico did not even try to protest.

“I just remembered that Frank and Reyna offered us to live in New Rome,” Will mentioned. “Would you like to? It seems nice.”

“Oh, I was thinking about that a while ago,” Nico replied, “I’d love to. I mean, I’d be with Hazel and some of _our_ friends. But I was thinking about you. How about your work?”

“I’d miss my co-workers but they are all skillful. I think the hospital can manage without me.”

“Cool! Then we’re leaving next week!” Nico exclaimed excitedly.

“To New Rome it is!” Will smiled. “I feel like packing up already, to be honest.”

“Could life even get better than this?” Nico asked.

The both of them laughed happily. It’s indeed a nice life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA. I was tempted to write the smut in detail but I don't want to change the story's rating. But I might do it on a future Solangelo story. ;)
> 
> This chapter is indeed as short as my height but hey- fluff is good.
> 
> That's that~ Thank you for everyone who continued to support this fanfiction up until to the last chapter! It's probably not much but I honestly appreciate every hits, kudos, comments and subscribes that I get. Even though this story sometimes frustrates me because I often get insecure with my writing, I still couldn't deny that I had tons of fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed just as much.
> 
> Since this is the last chapter, I think promoting stuffs wouldn't hurt so um-- I do have another fanfic, which is a compilation of Solangelo one-shots that I still plan on updating. Check it [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6746515/chapters/15417346)! I have a plot on my mind for a new Solangelo fanfic so see you again? :D
> 
> I say this every time but I love you all! <3


	9. Epilogue: Stop those pessimism.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico di Angelo and Will Solace's new life at New Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta'd everything already so you can read it again for a better version, I guess? :)

 "I'm honestly quite surprised how you just go along with my ideas for our new home here at New Rome," Will mentioned while bringing boxes after boxes inside. "We bickered non-stop last time we planned on the decorations of our old house. I expected we will do the same today."

"Hmm, I guess I'm sorry for not exceeding your expectations then." Nico simply shrugged as he moved some furniture. "Your ideas suck before, Solace."

_"Nico, let's repaint! How about cream yellow?" Will grinned._

_"Too basic," Nico replied casually while unpacking._

_"Eh? Then how about baby blue?" Will stopped what he was doing and looked at Nico to observe his reactions._

_"Are you for real? Baby blue is the color for nursery rooms. We're not baby boys."_

_"Hmmm, then what are you suggesting?"_

_"Misty green seems nice for our room. This plain white is fine for our living room, so it looks quite neat." Nico shrugged. "Then maybe an altar for our godly parents, Apollo and Hades."_

_"Not 'maybe'. We'll definitely build an altar for them," Will said, "Your color choices are great. However, I thought you'd prefer something dark because—"_

_"I'm a son of Hades? I was an emo? Heck no." Even so, Nico let out a laugh._

_Will joined with the laughter. "Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're not an emo anymore 'cause you're with me. How about something colorful? Like rainbows?"_

_Nico couldn't help but grin. Before, he was afraid of being discovered by anybody. Now, he can openly and proudly announce that he is very gay. "Hmm, we could add something gay on our bedroom?"_

_"Sure." Will nodded. "Good idea, actually."_

Nico couldn't help but smile at that particular memory.

"Hey, Will, I've got some ideas from that time when I was designing my dad's palace," Nico said, "Let's make it simple but somehow... neat."

Will raised his eyebrows. "Who knew that Nico di Angelo can sound like an interior designer?"

Nico laughed softly. "Oh, hush. Okay, here's the thing..."

* * *

In the end, both of their suggestions are taken into account. With the help of the skeletons that Nico summoned, they began arranging, remodelling and designing the place quite a bit.

While carrying a box that has a cooking materials label written above in bold letters, Nico walked to the kitchen and placed it carefully above the counter.

Then, using a sharp, dark blue cutter, Will opened the box by cutting the packaging tape that is tightly wrapped around it. He opened the box and with Nico's help, they organized the pots, pans and different utensils in the kitchen by placing it in its appropriate places.

Nico opened another box filled with groceries and then again, they placed it on cabinets, on the refrigerator and more.

Knowing that Nico is not going to break the silence anytime, Will decided that he will be the one would do it. "Anyway, I already told Frank and Reyna that I'll be helping on the camp's infirmary. And because of that, I'll be undergoing their way of training and all starting tomorrow."

"Training? But you're a son of Apollo, Camp Half Blood's retired head healer, a doctor and all that already." Nico raised his eyebrows. "You could just tell them that. It's a waste of time."

Will shook his head and smiled. "Nah. New place, new ways, I guess? Besides, I'm curious how they do trainings for combat medics here. I heard it's brutal. And I'm excited."

"Hmm, I can't see anyone better at you when it comes to healing, you know? But do whatever you want, alright?" The rare genuine smile formed on Nico's lips.

"Although..." Will began.

After hearing the hesitation that is evident on Will's voice, Nico quickly shoved the bottles of different beverages inside their refrigerator and stopped doing things. He faced Will with an eyebrow raised. "Although?"

"I'm not sure what to feel about this, really." Will smiled though something is telling Nico that something is off about his boyfriend.

"What is it, Will?"

Will stopped moving as well to look at Nico. "It's not really a big deal, to be honest. I'm just used of being the head medic, the top at class when I was studying medicine and all those stuffs. The moment I entered Camp Half-Blood, my siblings suddenly realized my capabilities and talents so I became the leader at the camp's infirmary at once and the one giving orders even at a young age. This sudden change of environment is well, new. I don't know, I'm just nervous." He forced a smile. "But I can't help but feel excited too."

Nico squeezed Will's shoulders. He's not really sure if he's doing the right way to comfort someone but he felt the need to voice his thoughts. "Anxiety is a normal thing that someone feels but even so, it's not really the best thing to feel. However, since you're Will Solace, I'm very sure that you can do it. After the training, I think they will see your potentials of being a leader and follow your lead too. Remember the first time we talked at that time when there was a war? You really annoyed me. But in all actuality, you are so great."

"Really?" There's no helping it; Will's face feels warm all in a sudden and before he knew it, he's already blushing hard. Nico is not the advice-giver type of guy but when he tries, his words are like an arrow that hits the bullseye. "Um, thanks, I guess."

"No problem. Out of everyone that I met, you are the best leader of them all. Your leadership skills are so natural. I'm not being biased at all, promise."

"Gods of Olympus, you're such a flatterer." Will shook his head and looked away in an attempt to hide his crimson-colored face.

"Nope. I'm just being honest." Nico laughed.

"...Anyway," Will said, changing the topic. He opened another box filled with groceries and arranged the items once again. Nico bended down and grabbed the items that are needed to be refrigerated and took it inside. "That's what I'm going to do. How about you?"

Nico shrugged. "The usual. I will help with the burial rites and burial ceremonies."

"Don't you miss writing?" Will asked.

"I do. I'm thinking of being a freelance writer."

"That's pretty cool." Will smiled. "Just asking, do you have some time to help me? At the infirmary? You don't have to if you want to focus on writing or maybe with those death-related stuffs."

Though, Will hoped Nico would say yes. After all, he wanted to spend more time with his beloved boyfriend.

Nico raised his eyebrows. "If you want to. I mean, I enjoy helping you but would that just freak out the patients?"

"Nope. Not at all. You should stop asking that silly question every time because seriously, you're a nice guy. I feel like you're the only one who isn't aware of that fact." Will squared his shoulders.

"Me? Nice? How ironic." Nico laughed. "Hmm, fine. But I don't really like to undergo trainings. I always prefer doing things like that alone. Hence, why I picked writing to be my profession."

"You can skip. I can tell them that I'm training you, maybe." Will smiled. "How does that sound?"

"Okay," Nico said, "But I'll be helping you when you're the head medic already. I will be your personal assistant, like before."

"That would work." Will nodded. "Guess I need to hurry up and do the best that I can already, hmm?"

"You better." Nico grinned widely.

* * *

After a couple of hours, they are finally done with the house. Nico waved his hand and then all the skeletons that helped them vanished.

"So, what now?" Will asked. "Are you tired?"

"Weirdly, not in the least." Nico answered.

"Same."

"Hmm, how about we visit our friends? Would you be okay with that?" Nico tilted his head.

"Of course! No problem with that." Will chuckled. "No need to ask, I'm not like those jealous, protective and possessive boyfriends that you see on movies."

"Yep, that explains why were you so frantic about the fact that I disappeared. Or the way that you act whenever I'm injured. Definitely not protective." Nico and shook his head playfully and then smiled lopsidedly.

"Well, worrying about you is quite natural." Will shrugged. "But I'm not overly possessive, anyway."

"So, you're admitting that you're protective and possessive but not 'overly'?" Nico quoted using air quotes.

"Maybe..." Will grinned. "You're Nico di Angelo, a guy who often meets trouble. I'm just doing what I need to do."

"Heh. Whatever you want to say, Will." Nico laughed. "But I love you."

"I love me more."

"I'm taking back what I said!"

"No, you can't."

"Dork."

"Am not."

Nico rolled his eyes at that silly and fun conversation they are having. There's definitely no difference from when they were still teenagers. "Whatever, let's just go and visit them. First stop, my sister Hazel."

"Sure. And let's go and get some cookies while we can. Last time I went, she gave me this awesomely baked cookies." Will grinned.

"Oh my gods, you did what?"

"Hush, it's just cookies."

Nico made a mental note to learn how to make some cookies. And since Will mentioned it came from his half-sister Hazel, he could probably ask her for a little help. His lips curled to a smile at that thought. A new challenge, aye?

Sometimes, in life, you need to change the negative things to a positive one by using it as a motivation or inspiration to be victorious.

You need to learn how to hush those negative thoughts in order to live a happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last chapter for this story but Solangelo is too precious for me- meaning this wouldn't be my last story that focuses on Solangelo. I have some ideas for a future fanfiction and short stories but at the moment, I am focusing on my work entitled ['The Sudden Rain'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7085785/chapters/16104484). I won't be able to update as fast as I could because of my school works but I hope you'll give it a chance and check it out.
> 
> Thank you for every single thing! *sends love to everyone*


End file.
